


I have eyes for you sweetheart

by rainydays_and_daydreaming



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Kylo Ren X Reader - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Force Awakens - Fandom, kylo x reader - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Order, Post The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - Freeform, Wedding, after the force awakens, oooo kylo being all cute and stuff, you are the oc darling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydays_and_daydreaming/pseuds/rainydays_and_daydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a big crush on Kylo Ren and you see him dancing with another woman. You end up going outside and the rest of the night turned out to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have eyes for you sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo this took a while to type. This is my first kylo ren fic btw. (P.S. this happens after the force awakens)  
> **This was a request from an anon on tumblr**

You were sitting at the table watching them dance. He was twirling her around and laughing. You never saw him laugh that much in his life. He was happy and you guess you have to be happy for him. 

You and Kylo were really great friends. You work in his office, writing and organizing paperwork. During work hours, you both would joke around and make funny faces at each other. Sure you made him laugh but it wasn’t the laugh he was giving the other woman. 

You fell in love with Kylo when you first saw him take off his mask. Of course you flirted once in awhile and he would flirt with you. You were unsure if he loved you back, but the dance confirmed he really wasn’t that into you. 

Everyone in the room was dancing, even Hux and Phasma were dancing together. You were the only one sitting down in the dark corner of the room watching everyone else have fun. You decided to get up and go outside to get some fresh air. 

You sat on a bench that was under a large tree overlooking the lake. The sky was filled with stars. The lake was glimmering, The wind was calm. Even the insects were at peace. 

“(Name)?” You heard a robotic voice say. You jump and turn around to see Kylo. 

“Hey.” You said. Kylo was in his usual uniform-black robes and mask. You got to admit to yourself that was your favorite look on him. He sat down next to you and took off his mask. You turn to look at him. He had a worried look on his face.

“I was looking for you. I got scared and went looking for you,” He panted. Did he run here? “What happened? Did someone say something to you?”

“No.” You answered. 

“Then what happened? Please tell me,” His breathing was returning to normal. He took his hand into yours. “Please. I’m not leaving until you tell me.” 

You turned away from him and gently pushed his hands away. “Well, I saw you dancing with another woman and I kinda...got jealous..” You trailed off and stared at the ground. “I’m sorry Kylo. I was being immature and foolish. Now go and be with her.” You look up at him and expected him to be gone, but instead he had a confused look on his face.

“(Name), That woman I was dancing with was Nomi,” He began to laugh. “She is an old family friend and is new to the first order. Also, she is married. I have eyes for you sweetheart.”

“What?” You said surprisingly. “So you love me? Like love love? Not friendship love? Like-”

He cut you off with a kiss. It was hard yet soft. It was fiery but passionate. You put your arms around his waist and pull him closer. You felt his hands going up and down your back. You became lost in the kiss. The rest of the galaxy was disappearing. It was just the two of you and it was perfect.

As your lips pull apart, a gentle breeze flutters over the flame extinguishing the desperate heat. You both are breathing heavy. The rest of the galaxy was coming back to focus. 

He smiled. “Does that answer your question?” 

You were panting. “Y-yes.” You pulled him into another kiss. 

After minutes of intense kissing, your head was resting on his shoulder. “Sorry Kylo. I wish I knew she was your friend. I kinda over reacted.”

He looked down at you. “(Name),there is nothing for you to be sorry about. She’s recently joined the first order. I danced with her because we used to dance together as little kids when our parents forced us to go to balls or formal dinners.”

You giggled. “That’s kinda cute.”

“Wanna go back and meet her?” He asked.

“Of course.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

You reach to open the door but kylo stopped you. “No. Not in there.”

You were confused. “Kylo I thought-”

“Maybe another time,” He cut you off. “Let’s go somewhere more private.”

He grabbed you by the hand and took you to the balcony. There was no one around. All you can hear was the music that was playing inside.  
“Kylo…” you began.

“(Name), Would you like to have this dance.” He held out his left hand to you.

“Yes.” You smiled as he pulled you closer to him. 

You wrapped your arms around him with your left hand locked with his. You turned and moved with every muscle following his pace. He twirled you around a dipped you, kissing your neck. 

You looked through the narrow window and saw the woman who you saw with kylo was dancing with her husband. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

Kylo lifted you up. “I hope that’s us one day.” You buried your head in his chest. 

“What?” He sat his chin on your head. 

“That one day we’ll be a married couple.” You closed your eyes.

“How about tonight?” 

Your eyes widened open. “Excuse me?”

“Let’s do it. Let’s get married tonight.” Kylo stopped the dance and held your hands. 

“You’re serious? You wanna get...married?” You smiled. You always dreamed of this happening but not this fast. But hey, you only live once right? 

“Yes! (Name), there is a chapel down the road from here. I know the pastor, he can marry us. I can grab Hux and Phasma as witnesses,” He scanned your face with his eyes. “So what do you say?”

“Well…I will only say yes when you’re on one knee,” You laughed. “I’m joking Kylo. Of course-”

You stopped when he got down on one knee. Without letting go of your hands he says, “(Name)(Last Name), When I first met you my heart skipped a beat. When you laugh you brighten the galaxy. When you cry, the galaxy cries with you. You were always there for me. If it was to calm me down after a nightmare or making stupid jokes in my office-”

“Hey,” You cut him off. “What did you say about my jokes?”

“Er I mean when you make the best jokes.” He gave you an awkward laugh.

You smiled. “Go on.”

“(Name), What I’m trying to say is I love you. I give everything up to be with you, even the first order,” There was a long pause. “(Name). Will you marry me?”  
\--------------------------------------------------------

You, Kylo, Phasma, and Hux traveled to the small Chapel. The old pastor agreed to marry you and kylo even though it was 3:30 in the morning. 

You were in the dressing room fixing your hair. You didn’t really change much. You kept your makeup the same but you put your hair up in a bun. 

“You look beautiful,” You heard Hux say.You turn around and saw him was standing in the doorway. He looked very tired. “Where did you get the dress?” 

“Kylo gave it to me as a birthday gift,” You twirled around to give Hux a 360 view. It was just a simple black dress but you loved it. “I thought this is the best time to wear it.”

“It is. The wedding is in 2 minutes.” He yawned. Okay maybe you should've waited a day or two to get married.

“I’m sorry if you’re tired. Maybe I can go talk to Kylo and see if we can get married tomorrow afternoon.” you walked up to him

“No...It’s your special day...or morning...whatever (Name) it’s fine. I can stay up for another hour.” He smiled.

“You sure?” You raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. Plus, it’s an excuse for all of us to get breakfast or lunch tomorrow.” He turned around. 

“Wait! Hux, do you think you can give me away?” You rushed.

Hux turned around and gave you a small smile. “Of course (name).”

Your parents died when you were young. You were sent off to live with an stormtrooper of the first order. He was nice but sadly he passed away while you were at work.

Hux locked his arm with yours. “Ready?”

You responded with a smile.  
\---------------------------------------------------

The wedding was small and private. The only people were Hux, Phasma, and a small hologram of Snoke who was fine with the marriage. 

“Kylo Ren. Do you take (Name)(Last Name) as your lawfully wedded wife?” The pastor said.

“I do.” kylo said.  
The pastor turned to you. “(Name)(Last Name). Do you take Kylo Ren as your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“I do.” You smiled. You were clutching the small red rose in your hands. 

“I know pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Ren,” He turned to Kylo. “You may kiss the bride.” 

Kylo wrapped his arms around you and dipped you. Your heart was racing and then he kissed you. It was like magic. The way his lips connected with yours. The only sound was clapping of Hux and Phasma. 

You pulled away from kylo. “I love you.” You whispered.

“I love you too.” He whispered back.

“Congratulations,” Phasma said. “Sorry to ruin the moment but can I go to bed?” She looked over and winked at Hux.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

2 years later…

Marrying Kylo was the best decision you ever made. You both got an apartment on planet that was only for the darkside. You would either work, play games, or dance with Kylo. Soon another member came to the family and his name was “Terri Jay Ren”.

Terri was hours old. You recently came home from the medbay. You and Kylo were sitting on the couch, Gazing at your new born son. 

“He’s so beautiful.” You smiled.

“Just like you.” Kylo commented. Kylo laid his head on your shoulder. 

You looked at Kylo. “I love you so much.” You laid your head on top of his.

“I love you even more.” He replied back. “Actually, I love love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol sorry if it got lazy at the end because I’m was tired while writing it, but I really did enjoy it. Lol I know “Planet for the darkside only” but, again, i was tired to do any research. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
